


Chicken

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Chicken

They were on a mission, a boring recon one that required sitting quietly and just watching. It was long and boring and South was about to jump out of her skin waiting to do something. Anything. Sitting around was driving her crazy. 

Wash was less antsy, just waiting to observe and report as they were supposed it. 

“I'm so fucking bored.” She huffed out after a moment, sitting up from her lying down spot and looking over at him like he could provide some entertainment. 

“Only one more night of watching, not a big deal.” He replied, sitting up as well and looking over at her with a tilt of his helmet. 

“It’s so. Fucking. Boring.” South replied, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest in no-so-quiet frustration. 

“It’ll be over before you know it.” He tried to assure her, sitting up as well and shrugging a bit.

“It’s already lasting forever, it sucks.” She returned, frowning behind her helmet. 

“We’re half finished already, we’ll be into some action soon.” Wash tried again, giving another shrug. 

Her helmet turned towards him and stared at him for a long moment, staring at him before she let out a little chuckle, “We could play chicken.”

“Chicken?” He asked, harmlessly enough, curiosity evident in his voice. Confused, he continued, “Like when two cars drive towards each other to see who turns first?”

“Kinda, but more fun.” She replied, scooting closer until she was crouching between his ankles, “Except instead of cars it’s our hands on each other. Ya know, see who is willing to grope or be groped the most before the other chickens out.”

He hesitated, staring at her a long second before he managed a shrug, “Sure- I mean, if it’ll help you get back to focusing I uh, could humor you.”

“It’s probably not as fun in our suits, but…” She trailed off, touching up along his calf just where the armor met underarmor, where he could feel the pressure of her hand. 

“Oookay.” Wash let out in a breath, his helmet tilting slightly. “Seems easy enough.”

“For now.” She challenged, nodding her helmet to him, “Your go.”

His hand reached his hand out as if to touch her before he pulled it back a little, hesitating almost then apparently working up the nerve to place his hand on her thigh. Well, more like the upper part of her knee, but it was higher than her hand so it counted.

South laughed, amused as she slid her hand up past his knee to his thigh, high on his leg and close to the inside. 

That had Wash’s fingers twitching, a long pause as he turned his helmet up to clearly stare at her. He didn’t move yet, just sat there for a moment. 

“C’mon Wash, it’s your turn.” She teased, wiggling her fingers against his leg and leaning a little closer. 

“I’m going! Just. Gimmie a sec.” He grumbled, tilting his helmet down and lifting his hand to try and find a place to put his hand. 

South can’t help laughing again, squeezing his thigh for good measure. “If you wanna stop we can, no shame in that.”

“I’m fine. Just. Thinking.” Wash replied, planting his hand about the same place as her’s but up by a touch to still be in the game.

“That’s the best you got?” She goaded, inching her fingers up along his inner thigh, “I’m going to touch your dick, that okay?” She asked, because it might be a game of chicken, but she’s not going to grab his junk without consent. 

“It’s your game.” He let out quietly, thighs tense and breath sounding a little hitched in his throat. 

She waited a second before slipping her hand up to press fingers under his codpiece and nudge along his crotch. 

He squirmed almost immediately, his hand tensing on her thigh as he let out a quick sigh. 

“You good, Rook?” She was ready to pull her hand back if it was too much, waiting and watching. 

“Yea- mmhm, yea, I’m good.” Wash breathed out, his helmet dipping down to touch the chin to his chest piece. “Totally good here.” 

“Well, if you’re good, get going on your turn.” South said a little softer than before, still wriggling her fingers against his groin. 

“Right. My turn.” He nodded a few times, his hand still staying where it was. “Okay. Going to move my hand now. In just a sec. Moving...now…” 

As he lifted his hand, their HUDs started beeping with motion, causing them both to separate and drop to the floor again, back to their recon positions. 

After a few seconds of monitoring who was doing what, South turned her helmet towards Wash, “I won by the way.”

“What! No way, we weren’t done, we’re in the middle of a mission, it doesn’t count.” He protested, looking over at her.

“So we’ll continue when we get back on ship?” She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

“Well. I mean- yeah, for sure. Back on the ship…” He sounded less convinced of himself but nodded confidently enough. 

“I’m holding you to that.” South replied, settling in for the remainder of their mission, boredom satisfied enough for her to keep from getting antsy. At least for now.


End file.
